Revenge
by Trinity1
Summary: Rated G for now. Pretty boring but it sets stuff up for pt.2.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Revenge**

****Part one

**~Trinity~**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so leave me alone

A/N: Hi persons! This is my first-ever fic and I'm not very good. Please don't rub it in. 

Four teenagers sat together in a coffee house, laughing and joking. Something was watching. It had been watching them for a long time. Watching and waiting. Waiting untill the time was right. Right for revenge. Revenge was an interesting thing and it had to be played out exactly right. It listened to their conversation, taking in every word. A slim girl with dark blonde hair was addressing the rest of th group:

"-so anyway, at this rate I'll be done with the Pre-cal book before 9th grade is over. If I keep that up, I'll have fulfilled my life-long dream by 10th grade." she said, with a wry half-smile forming on her face.

"And what, pray tell, is your life-long dream?" asked the boy sitting next to her. He was of average height and had extremely messy brown hair and deep, intelligent-looking, chestnut eyes.

"I'm glad you asked Tai: My dream is to blow up the F.B.I. building and take all of the guns." she answered.

The group started laughing. "They all look so happy together," thought the one who watched. "Too bad it won't last.." 

"I could have told you that," said Sora, a girl with amber eyes and shoulder-length auburn hair. "What did you expect from Cara?"

Cara pretended to be miffed, "I'm hurt." Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Oh, I almost forgot, would you guys like to come over and watch horror movies again, I mean, it is almost time for Halloween." she said in a spooky voice.

"Oh yeah, do you all want me to bring my _Nightmare on Elm Street_ collection again?" asked Timothy, a tall boy with jet black hair.

"I'll bring my old horror films." offered Tai.

"Oh, bring the Bela Lugosi _Dracula_!" exclaimed Sora.

"Does anyone want to come to Blockbuster with me?" asked Cara.

"Sure," said Sora. " 'Bye guys!"

The kids all finished their drinks quickly and got up to leave.

"See you at six!" called Cara.

The guys walked over towards the subway and the girls turned to walk to the nearby Blockbuster. After they left, a figure stepped out of the shop. It smiled menacingly at the departing group. It looked at it's watch. It was October 18th. Thirteen days until revenge. Time for the fun to begin.

-To be continued-

A/N: Please review!!! Even if you think I suck. I'm open to constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge**

****part two

**~Trinity~**

****Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me. 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Special thanks to Phoenix of Blood Red Mars for supporting me and Peachy Cobblerbeing peachy-keen and a cobbler.****

****Cara set a bag of popcorn in the microwave and turned it on. She checked the clock. It was 5:45. "Almost time!" she thought excitedly. She took the popcorn out of the microwave and began humming a tune to herself. Suddenly, she felt cold. Goosebumps spread up and down her arm. She shivered and put on her sweatshirt. It almost felt like she was being watched. She stood perfectly still and looked around. Was that creak just the house settling? Did she really see something go past the window out of the corner of her eye? Was that just a tree scratching at the window? Suddenly, a loud noise interrupted her stillness. She jumped and gave a yelp before realizing that it was only the phone ringing. She smiled to herself. "I really have to stop watching such scary movies." She reached over and picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" she said. 

"Hello Sydney." said a muffled voice on the other end. 

She took a sharp breath and stiffened in fear. Then she heard muffled laughter on the other line. "Very funny, Tai. I was so scared." she said in a sarcastic voice. 

"You were scared," he countered. "Anyway, I was just wondering what movies you rented." 

Cara smiled. "We rented some _Friday the 13th_ movies, _The Exorcist_, _Scream, Salem's Lot, _and _Psycho._" 

"But no _Nightmare on Elm Street_, right?" he asked. 

"Right, you're bringing those. Oh, by the way, is Kari coming?" she inquired, reffering to Tai's younger sister. 

"Yeah, and so are Matt and T.K." he answered. Matt and T.K. were half-brothers. T.K. was the same age as Kari and Matt was the same age as Cara. 

"Okay, see you in a little bit." she said. 

"Uh-huh." 

She hung up the phone and smiled. "I better make some more popcorn," she thought. She started over towards the cupboard when the phone rang a second time. 

"Hello?" she asked. 

She listened and only heard heavy, muffled breathing on the other end. 

"Hello? Tai? I'm not that stupid, I won't fall for that twice." 

There was no response. 

"Timothy? Izzy? I know you're there." 

"That's not my name." said a voice. Then she heard a dial tone. 

Cara looked around the house warily but saw no one. "It was probably just one of the guys." She thought. She smiled, a little shakily and started to walk away when the phone rang again. 

"Hello?" she asked. 

"Hello again." came the voice. 

"Who is this?" she demanded, not really wanting an answer. "You're not scaring me, just ticking me off." she continued, wishing she felt as calm as she sounded. 

"You're not afraid? You will be. You'll be sorry." the voice said menacingly. 

"For what? What are you talking about?" She started to hang up the phone. 

"Don't hang up!" the voice said fiercely. 

"How did you-?" she began. 

"I can see you. I've been watching. I'm coming. I will have revenge." the voice finished. Then Cara heard a dial tone once again. They had hung up. 

She mustered up her courage and crept over to the window, looking for the stranger that had been on the phone. At first she saw nothing and began to turn away. Then she saw something that made her heart skip a beat and her skin grow pale. The phone was off the hook and swinging back and forth in the pay phone on her street. she clutched the windowsill tightly in order to keep herself from falling to the ground in shock. She wanted to move, but she was paralyzed with fear. Then the doorbell rang. She began to shake uncontrollably. Who was at the door? If it was whoever had called, would they have bothered to ring the doorbell? Who was ont he phone anyway. She forced herself to go over and find out. She opened the door slowly and cautiously..... 

**~To be continued~**

****A/N: I hate to read cliffhangers, but they're so much fun to write! Well peoples, review and tell me what you think of part two. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge**

****part three

**~Trinity~**

****Disclaimer: Me not own Digimon. 

A/N: Hi! Thanks again to Phoenix of Blood Red Mars. Thanks for the advice, HashBrown. No I've never read Stephen King books and I don't know his writing style. I might check that out later. Thanks to everyone who bothered to review. I'm starting to babble so on with the story. 

Cara bit her lip and opened the door slowly. Someone was standing there. A tall male with dark hair. He was wearing a long, black coat and carrying a backpack. 

"Timothy!" Cara exclaimed in a relieved voice. "Come on in." 

She was interrupted by the sound of a wolf howling off in the distance. Timothy smiled evilly with a strange look in his eyes. 

"Listen to them, children of the night, what music they make." he said in his best Bela Lugosi impression. 

Cara smiled. "Well come on in; you're early." 

He leaned in and kissed her. She giggled and the mysterious phone call slipped to the back of her mind. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a sarcastic voice. 

"Hey, get a room." 

Tai, Kari, and Sora were standing in the doorway smiling. 

"Oops. Sorry. Come on in." said Cara in an embarrassed voice as Timothy desperately tried to wipe the lipstick off of his face. 

Soon afterwards, Matt and T.K. arrived. Several hours later, they all were watching _Scream._ Cara was reminded of the phone call earlier and asked which one of them had done it. 

"It wasn't me. I called once tonight and that was it." said Tai, shaking his head. "What about you Timothy; you were the first person here." he finished accusingly. 

"No way, I wouldn't have wanted to scare you that much." he answered earnestly. "Are you okay?" he asked, noticing that she was shaking. 

"I'm....he said he wanted revenge. Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" she asked. 

The five digidestined shared a look. They had many enemies, but none were that inconspicuous. Except one. T.K. voiced their thoughts. 

"Ken?" he asked. 

They quickly discounted that theory. Ken would have the motive but not the means. He didn't even know them anymore. 

"What about one of the digimon?" asked Kari. 

"They're too conspicuous. They wouldn't be hiding, they'd be raising a ruckus all over town." answered Matt. 

"What about the person who killed Izzy's parents? What if it wasn't really an accident?" said Tai thoughtfully. 

"They'd have no motive. The person said they wanted revenge." explained Timothy. 

"It could have just been some kids goofing around. You know, Halloween pranks."Cara said doubtfully. 

"And it could be that we're all starting to get paranoid." Matt joked. 

Cara smiled. "You're probably right...still...." 

"Do your parents know?" asked Sora. 

"They're out of town." Cara answered, starting to look worried. "What if the caller comes back while nobody's here?" she thought. She didn't voice this thought, not wanting to be any trouble. Sora read her mind. 

"If it will make you feel better, I'll stay the night." she reassured. 

"Thanks Sora. I'd appreciate that." Cara breathed in deeply feeling somewhat relieved. 

Wanting to change the subject, she got up and walked over to the T.V. set. 

"Who want's to watch _Psycho_?" she asked. 

****************************Later that night****************************** 

Everyone had left and went home, except for Sora and Cara who were stretched out on the floor talking and watching _An Affair to Remember_ for about the twentty-third time. They were both a little shaken up and had decided horror movies were probably not the best things for them to watch right then. 

"So do you like Matt or Tai better?" Cara was asking. "And I mean 'like' like." 

"Umm...well...Tai, probably. Matt's nice also though. I don't really know him as well." Sora answered thoughtfully. 

"Nobody really knows Matt. But Tai? He's nice but don't you think he's a little dorky?" asked Cara. 

"Well.....yes." both girls laughed. "But he's cute and he really does care." Sora said, smiling. 

"Has he ever kissed you?" she asked. 

"A couple times." Sora answered. 

"Cute. Don't you think Kari and T.K. are the cutest cou-" began Cara. She was cut off by the phone ringing. 

Both girls stared at each other and simultaneously looked at the phone. 

"I'll get it....."said Cara in an unsure voice. 

She slowly got up, her heart pounding in her chest, and picked up. 

"Hello?" 

**~To be continued~**

****

A/N: So it's not very good. It will get better. I promise. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge**

****part four

**~Trinity~**

****

****Disclaimer: Nobody ever reads this anyway so, sure, I own everything. Why not? 

A/N: Please Review! Thanks again & again to Phoenix of Blood Red Mars. Hi lyra! Thanks for being supportive. What ever happened to your ATD fic? That was you, wasn't it? Well, on with part four! 

Cara's heart caught in her throat. She picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" she managed to choke out, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"Hi Cara, it's your mother." came a familiar-sounding voice. 

"Mom!" Cara said with a relieved sigh. She looked over at Sora who returned her relieved glance. 

"I just wanted to let you know that we'd be a little late getting back." she continued. 

"O-okay. Fine." Cara answered. 

"Is everything all right?" asked her mother in a worried tone. 

"Huh? Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." she reassured her. 

"Okay. Well, see you in a few days." her mother said cheerfully. 

"Yeah. 'Bye." Cara answered. 

She hung up the phone and turned towards Sora. 

"My mom said she'd be late getting back." she said. 

"Are you going to be okay here all alone?" Sora asked in a concerned tone. 

"Yeah. It...the phone call was probably just some kids goofing around anyway." she answered. 

"Okay. If you say so." Sora answered. 

Both girls settled down on the couch. The silence was disturbing. It was late at night and they were both tired, but fear kept them awake. Neither of them wanted to go to sleep until they were sure that they were safe. 

"This is silly." Sora finally said. 

"You're right," Cara answered. "Whoever made the call was hoping for us to do just this. To stay awake all night because we were scared." 

"Yeah. But still...." Sora's voice trailed off. 

"Let's think about something else." Cara finished. She got up and went over towards the television set. 

"How about _Sleepless in Seattle_?" she asked. 

It had been a long night and both girls fell asleep quickly. Later that night, something aroused Cara out of bed. She wasn't sure what it was. It was just a feeling. An unsure feeling that had crept over her in her sleep and caused her to wake with a start. 

"What time is it?"she wondered. She glanced over at the clock. It read 6:66. She rubbed her eyes. 6:06. She shook her head. What was her problem? 

"I'm getting way too paranoid."she decided. She shivered and pulled her blanket up around her shoulders before settling back down to go to sleep. But she couldn't fall asleep. Something didn't feel right. She got up to check the doors and windows. She made several rounds of her small home before deciding that she was safe. She went into the kitchen and got herself a cup of tea. Suddenly, she felt something clap a hand over her mouth, causing her mug to drop to the floor and shatter. She thought of screaming out, but that would bring Sora running and put both of their lives in danger. "As if they weren't already." she thought morbidly. Her attacker brought a knife up towards her neck. She tried to get away but his grip only got tighter. These last few seconds seemed to take an eternity. She thought hopelessly of all the things she wished she had done, and what she wanted to say to her loved ones. Cara twisted her head around and saw a pair of cold, hard eyes staring her down. 

"You--" she murmured. She knew all at once who it was. But it was too late. 

****

**~To be continued~**

****

A/N: So, what did you think? Just F.Y.I., Cara was based on me, although that's not my name. And now she's dead.Isn't that sad? I know I'm sad. Wait, does that mean I'm dead? Then how could I be writing this? Do I exist? I think therefore I am. If that is so, than how can I be dead? Well, I'm confusing myself. Just review please: 


	5. Chapter 5

**Revenge**

****

**part five**

****

**~Trinity~**

****

****Disclaimer: As I said before, I own everything. 

A/N: Hi! Cara's dead ;_;. Sad. Okay. Thanks lyra-chan. How sweet. & Phoenix of Blood Red Mars. R&R please. 

Timothy walked up towards his best friend, Cara's house. He had decided to pay her and Sora a visit and see how everything was going. It was a chilly fall day so he wrapped his sweatshirt around himself tightly. He hurried down the familiar streets that were lined with maple trees. They formed a sort of orangey-red canopy around him and made him feel safe and comforted. Cara had always said that autumn was her favorite time of the year. She especially loved staying out all night on Halloween. He decided to talk to her about the upcoming Halloween carnival. They had been planning to go as Goku and Chi-chi. He walked up towards her small, one-story home that was located, as she called it, "right in the heart of Suburbia." Immediately he sensed something was wrong. It was the same sense of cold horror that had woken Cara up only a few hours before. His misgivings were confirmed as he saw that the door was covered with yellow warning tape. Police officers swarmed the yard. He was able to make out bits and pieces of their conversation, dread spreading over his countenance. 

"Strangest thing I've ever seen-" 

"She was murdered while her friend slept-" 

"The kid's traumatized-" 

"He left no evidence, no clues, nothing-" 

'Great,' he thought. 'One of my best friends is dead and the other one is scarred for life.' Then he realized what he had just said. 

"Oh, god...no." He ran as fast as he could to the nearest police officer with the attitude of a mad man. 

"What happened.....Cara...is...okay?" he gasped. 

"Huh? Who are you." asked the officer. 

"I'm a friend of Cara's. Who was killed?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer. The officer looked confused, like he didn't know how to say it. Timothy saw a girl standing by a police car off to one side. He ran over. 

"Sora...oh god." He felt like he was in some crazy nightmare. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were just kids. They had their whole lives ahead of them. They were supposed to go to the Halloween carnival, and celebrate Christmas together, and graduate. This kind of stuff just didn't happen. It couldn't be real. He would wake up any moment now. It was all a dream, it had to be. He saw all of the colors spinning around. The red and orange leaves of the trees that Cara loved so much seemed to spin together. Blackness followed. 

"Timothy? Are you okay? Please wake up.." came a familiar-sounding voice. 

"Wha-? Sora." he began. Then the events of that morning all came back at him in a rush. 

"Cara..oh no." he uttered. He looked up at Sora's face. "What happened?" 

"I-i don't know. I was sleeping. I guess she got up in the middle of the night to get some tea. That's all I know." Sora said. Her eyes began to water but no tears fell. Immediately Timothy felt bad. 'Sora probably blames herself.' he realized. He felt he had to say something, but he didn't know what. Sora and Cara had been really good friends. 

"I...it's not your fault. nobody blames you." he began. 

"I know...but.. I was right there and I couldn't do anything. She didn't call out. I should have been there for her." Sora broke down sobbing. Timothy didn't know what else to say. He was having similair thoughts himself. How could he have left the girls all alone? Especially after that phone call. He could have helped her. Sora interrupted his thoughts. 

"Who would have done this?" she asked in a shaky voice. 

"I don't know..." he began. A new emotion came over him. Anger. And hatred. Who had done this to her? "When I catch the guy that did this.." he began fiercely. His voice trailed off. He was so angry he could hardly speak. "Somebody is going to pay." He finally said. 

A shadowy figure watched the whole display with great interest. "Yes, somebody is going to pay. Wait and see." 

**~To be continued~**

****A/N: Not much. R&R. Thanx! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Revenge**

****

**part six**

****

**~Trinity~**

****Disclaimer: I own it. Awesome. 

A/N: Does anybody mind if I brutally murder "A Girl named Goo"? *Everybody: "No."* Good. I'm sorry, that was mean of me, but she makes me mad. I used to read all of her stories and this is how she repays me? Ahem..any shmoe, Thanks to lyra, Phoenix of Blood Red Mars, and Jay. 

Oh yeah, and BTW, I am not the same Trinity as writes for Megchan's website. She's just a name-thief. Well, I stole the name from the Matrix, but whatever. Anyway, she not me, on with story. 

A blonde-haired boy entered the darkened auditorium. He walked across over toward the light switches and turned them on. Even though it had been pitch black, he knew this place like he knew his own home. He smiled to himself and went over to sit down on the steps to the stage. Pulling out a harmonica, he began to play an song, making it up as he went along. He breathed in deeply. He loved this place. It had become like a second home to him. The bright lights, the soft red carpeting, and the pale yellow panels of the stage; they were all a part of him. He was normally quiet, and a bit shy. He would have never believed he had the courage to stand up on stage. But when he was singing, it was different. It was like he was alone, lost in the music, the tunes engulfing him and making him at peace. Or better yet, not quite alone, but singing for the one he loved. A noise at the back of the auditorium interrupted his thoughts. 

"Ossu! Matt?" came a voice. 

"Hi Jun, glad you could make it." Matt answered. She had missed his last concert and had felt very bad about it. That was how she was. Some people said she was shallow, but if they got to know her, they saw that she was a very caring person. That is what he loved about her. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." she answered sweetly, her honey-brown eyes shining. 

Matt smiled and went over towards the stage. "What song should I sing?" he asked. 

" _I Turn Around_ . You know, that one you were singing the day I met you." she answered. 

"Okay..oops, I forgot my guitar." he said. "Wait here a minute while I go and get it." 

Matt hurried over to the back room by the stage. He looked around behind piles of chairs and on top of shelves stuffed with song lyrics and age-old play scripts. He searched for several minutes and couldn't find it anywhere. Matt frowned. "Well, I guess I'll have to sing _a capella_." he muttered to himself. He walked back onto the stage and looked around. The lights were out 

"Jun?" he asked. He recieved no reply. Had she left? He had been taking a long time. He felt along the wall for the stage light. The wall was wet and sticky. "Gross." he murmured, thinking that he had rubbed off the paint on one of the settings for an upcoming play. He felt around some more until he located the light switch. He turned on the small light that dimly lit the stage and looked around in horror at what he saw. All of the walls were a dark crimson. He looked down at his hand. It was also dark red, covered in blood. He felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomache. His eyes blurred as he looked around the stage. He noticed a form surrounded in red, lying motionless on the stage. "No.."he whispered, running over to his girlfriend's side. "Noo!" he yelled. Suddenly he lurched forward, as if hit from behind. He rolled over on his side, blood trickling down out of his head and burning his eyes. He tried to stop the blood before collapsing, never to move again. A figure holding a black, still-warm gun and a guitar case walked up to the stage. Very businesslike, he did a once around the building to make sure all of the lights were off. After making sure, he left through the back, locking the door behind him. 

**~To be continued~**

****A/N: What did ya think? I'm trying to get the last part out by Halloween but I don't know if I can. I have a lot of schoolwork. I'll try to get the next part out this week. Well, R&R. Thanx! 

~Trinity ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

**Revenge**

****part seven

**~Trinity~**

****Disclaimer: Haven't you all figured it out yet? I (referring to me) own (have possession of) NOTHING! nada, zero, zip. Especially not Digimon. 

A/N: Thank you: Gato_9, Jay (Yes, I was talking about you), lyra, Phoenix of Blood Red Mars, and everyone else who I have probably forgot to mention. Oh yeah, and hikaru-I know where you live so don't try to scare me. Sam doesn't scare me. Mittens? Now that's scary and that's a fact. Don't worry, Sam is coolest of all. Funkybuttluvin'54/Kirby/Tigerlilly/Mimi/Nell/Sam/ Person with no top secret information: you sure go through a lot of nicknames in a year, huh? 

OKAY, ENOUGH OF THAT oops..stupid capslock.....time for story: 

A tall, teenaged girl with light pink hair stood alone on a street corner late at night, bathed in the glow of streetlights. She shifted nervously from foot to foot. What could be taking so long? "Old Reliable" was never late. With all of the murders happening....could it possibly be that-? Suddenly, a familiar looking car pulled up. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Joe! What took you so long?" she asked worriedly. 

"Sorry Mimi, my car broke down again. I hope you didn't worry too much." he answered. 

"No, it's okay. It's just..I guess I'm a little nervous with everything that's been happening around here." she replied as she got into the car. Because of the murders, the digidestined had all decided to meet that night to discuss what they should do about it. Mimi and Joe were on their way to join them. The small car drove down the deserted highway. It was a country road and therefore there was little light. Suddenly, a loud clanking noise made Mimi jump. 

"What was that?" she asked. 

"I don't know. Probably nothing." Joe said in an unconcerned voice. 

They heard the noise again. 

"Shimattu," Joe murmured under his breath. "I only have two payments left and now this." he finished angrily. 

"No need to freak out, Joe. Why don't you just check and see what happened?" Mimi said, trying in vain to calm down Joe. He got over excited very easily. He calmed down a little bit and pulled over to the side of the road. 

"Okay. I'll just go check this out. Wait here a minute." Joe said. He left the car and walked around to see what was the problem. 

Mimi sighed. This could take a while and the others would be worried about them not showing up on time. She wished she could drive. Then she would have gotten there on time. She silently made a vow to herself that her first car would be a good car so that it wouldn't be breaking down all the time like Joe's. 'What is taking so long?" she wondered. She pulled down the mirror and began to apply her makeup. As she looked in the mirror, she noticed something. Joe was speaking to someone. Someone must have stopped to help them out. The figure gestured towards the car and Joe stuck his head in to look. Somehow, Mimi knew what was going to happen, but there was nothing she could do. She watched helplessly as the figure slammed the hood of the car down on top of Joe. She felt sickened and leaned over, feeling like she was about to vomit. When she had recovered, she suddenly realized that the man was still out there. She turned towards her door to get out and looked straight into the face of the person who had killed Joe. That was the last thing she saw before the window came crashing in on top of her. 

**~To be continued~**

A/N: Well, how did you like it. I know it was a little gross. Do you want me to make it less gross next time? R&R please. Thanx! 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ 


End file.
